The 9th International Conference on the Cell and Molecular Biology of Chlamydomonas will be held in Amsterdam, The Netherlands on May 21-26, 2000. The biennial Chlamydomonas meetings bring together a highly interactive and collaborative community of approximately 200 researchers from Europe, Asia and North America. The international nature of this relatively small group of scientists has proven invaluable in the development as Chlamydomonas as the model organism of choice for many fundamental biological problems, including cell motility and behaviour, flagellar structure, function and assembly, basal body architecture and duplication, organelle heredity, gametic differentiation, cell-cell adhesion, signal transduction, cell fusion, metabolism and photosynthesis. Because approximately nearly half of the scientists in this community are from Europe, every second meeting is now held on that continent. This means that every four years U.S. scientists are faced with the challenge of funding travel to a meeting in Europe. This application solicits funds to support invited speakers from the U.S., as well as U.S. postdoctoral fellows and students.